Life Of A Stranger
by lovergirlalot
Summary: Riku writes Sora a letter about how he is going to leave but Sora stops him with his feelings and then Riku askes why? Thats all he wants to know is why? RikuSora.


Hi I'm lovagirlalot and this is my first song fic and first fic on Kingdom hearts

I don't own Kingdom hearts or the lyrics of life of a stranger that belongs to Nadia, Disney, and Squarsoft.

Warning: This story contains yaoi which means male/male contactand the seemingly good coupleRiku/Sora now if you dont like it dont read. Because if you flame me I will hunt you down and and make you eat dirt. But anywho read and review I will write more one shots. And tell me what I need to work on if you will. Well thats all of the warning for now andI hope you like thestory thank you and happy readings.

Life of A Stranger

Riku's Letter

_Dear Sora _

_This is not my kind of place. So I'm leaving. There isn't away to stop me I don't belong here and you know it. But before I go I need to say a few things to you. _

**you saved my heart  
you don't even know me  
you saved my dream  
you heard me scream  
(woah)  
**

_God where do I start? Well….. there was something I always wanted to tell you. Do you know how your name means sky and mine means sea. And do you notice at night when sitting on the beach how perfectly the sky and sea look together it reminds me of how we use to be before this kingdom heart disaster. Do you know that with out light there wouldn't be darkness with out you there wouldn't be me. Do you know that every since this little darkness and light thing happen are friendship has gotten weaker. All because…._

**  
my**** lost ****soul was saved by a stranger  
who saved my life  
you saved my life  
why did you do it  
what made you stop and turn around  
do you even know the reason  
why you had to help me out  
**

_Why did you do it? Why do you care? After what I did to you why are we still friends? All the trouble I have caused I think I don't deserve you as a friend and I also think you know that to. I tried to take your weapon and leave you for dead with a wooden sword. But your heart was so strong you ended up taking the key blade back and we fought and you won but you still know its 1/11. But after all of that happened when Ansem took over my body you still cared for me. _

**just when I knew it  
it was my time to sink or swim  
you came along and pulled me out  
of all the trouble I was in  
why did you do it  
why did you**** risk ****your life for mine  
who'd have done the same for you  
who'd have saved you just in time  
**

_I still want to know why did you risk your life to help how do you know I would do the same. But I already know I will because…._

**  
you saved my heart  
you don't even know me  
you saved my dream  
you heard me scream**

…_**I Love you…..**Yes its true and I will understand if you can't return my love. It just I had to tell you before I go threw the door. I've said every thing I have to say except goodbye Sora._

_**Your Best Friend**_

_**Riku**_

**  
(oh)  
you saved my soul  
love that you have shown me  
you saved my life  
you saved my life  
**

"But I do return your love." Sora said in a crying voice. Sora got out of his boat and ran to the secrete place. Sora knew what was going to happen when he read the first sentence of the letter so he hurried to his boat to get to the door on destiny island that's the only way Riku can get out. He just hopes Riku hasn't left yet. When Sora made it to the cave he walked in and slowly made his way to the part where Riku would be. When he made it there he saw Riku with his hands on the door about to open it until Sora screamed. "NO!"

**  
where did u come from  
how did u know I was alone  
that I never stood a chance  
to find a way out on my own  
who sent a message  
that I was hanging by a thread  
by this very time tomorrow  
they will leave me here for dead  
why did u do it  
why did u risk your life for mine  
would have done the same for you  
would have saved you just in time  
**

"Why are you here?" Riku asked as Sora walked up to him and told him. "I can ask you the same thing." "I'm here because I don't belong in this world. And you know that." Riku stated. "Why do you always say what I know and don't know? Why don't you belong in this world?" Sora cried. "Because…"

**  
you saved my**** heart ****  
you don't even know me  
you saved my dream  
you heard me scream  
my lost soul was saved my a stranger  
who saved my life  
you saved my life**

"..I don't deserve any of this I don't deserve to live on this island I don't deserve you as a friend and I don't deserve anything from you not even your love. Why do you care so much about me after what I did to you, Sora?**  
**

**save my life,**** save ****my life  
save my heart, save my heart  
and you don't even know me  
(ooh)  
save my soul, save my soul  
save my dream, save my dream  
save my life  
**

"Why, you ask? Because were best friends and we always will be. Get that threw you head." Sora said wiping his face for it only to become stained again by his crying. "But I messed thing up I have to pay the consequences." riku told sora crying from the sight of the younger boy in front him. "every body makes mistakes and there are always people to forgive the person who makes the mistake. Just let me be that person who forgives you because if you walk threw that door I'm going to lose my light And I'm going to lose a very big part of my heart."

**  
you saved my heart  
you don't even know me  
you saved my dream  
you heard me scream  
(woah)  
my lost soul  
was saved by a stranger  
who saved my life  
you saved my life  
**

Riku walked up to a crying sora and took his chin. Riku then lifted Sora's head so that now the two was looking eye-to-eye they stood like that for a while until Riku claimed Sora's lips. Sora closed his eye and so did Riku both of them enjoying the plain simple kiss. Until Riku pulled back he wiped the tears from Sora's eye with his thumb and asked. "Why? Just give me one good reason why I shouldn't walk threw the door." "Because…"

**  
you saved my heart  
you don't even know me  
you saved my dream  
you heard me scream  
(woah)  
my lost soul  
was saved by a stranger  
who saved my life  
you saved my life **

"Because I love you Riku."

A/N Yay that was a easy to write this is my favorite song after school's in session from GTO one of my favorite TV shows now I'm about to start up on my A love to remember chapter 13 I think. Well I hope you like the oneshot/songfic. I wrote this but I think I could do better but tell me in a review of what you think so until then;

Ta tah for now :)


End file.
